


Her Child

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Female Protagonist, Femslash, Pregnancy, Sex, Trans Female Character, Transgender Belarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: Belarus pressed her ear against the rounded out wall of flesh known as the abdomen. Her child was growing in America's womb. Her child.And she loved the American woman for giving her this opportunity.
Relationships: Female America/Belarus (Hetalia)
Kudos: 14





	1. Some Adult Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futa!Belarus  
> I'm also using my own names for them.

It was certainly odd for sure. Belarus had everything a girl had-breasts, and a vagina. But she also had something that only boys or transgender girls had. A dick and balls. 

It wasn't off to her girlfriend, America, who had been watching dicked girl porn since pornhub had been released onto the Internet. America loved her anyway, and, although it was barely different to Belarus, she loved the equally curvy American lady anyway. Hell, her girlfriend didn't _just_ love her for the political relationship, but rather, the romantic relationship they shared, and cherished. 

Although Belarus occasionally felt inadequate compared to America, her dirty blonde haired, sky blue eyed girlfriend certainly made it up to her by having some _very_ private fun when they were alone, or in bed at home, or just at home. Heck, they even had sex in the shower! 

She smiled as America, who had seemingly forgotten today's events, began to seductively strip in front of her, gently showing off her chest, and, of course, her ass. Belarus smiled lightly as her member began to harden at the sight of America showing off for her. "Oh Bela," Amelia sighed. "I know that you have...it, but why don't we...well, you know." Natalya smiled at what Amelia was implying, and began to undress. 

"I know," Belarus said, her penis now standing hard and erect against the interior of the bedsheets. Amelia smiled, and she began to crawl under the sheets, one hand reaching across the seemingly endless skin towards the lone pillar. 

"Okay then." America murmured, her hand beginning to rub up and down against the cock, Natalya throwing her head back into the pillow and moaning. Then Amelia gently moved her nether over it, and began to gently let the stiff tower enter it, straining not to moan aloud as Belarus gently grabbed her shoulders, and began to tug lightly downward. The cock easily reached halfway to her cervix, and America finally moaned loudly, beginning to reach toward one of Natalya's breasts to begin groping it, but Belarus pulled her down for their two bodies to begin to entwine, hands reaching to butts and breasts, and kisses pressed to mouths, all the while the eminent passion began to rise up in the room. 

"Oh my," the Belarussian woman breathed as the American lady began to gently pinch a nipple, but she kissed her girlfriend anyway, beginning to move her hips up and down, in and out as she began to slightly pound the American female, one of her hands squeezing Amelia's rear as America kissed her, and also began to move her hips. "Mmm," Natalya said, removing her dick from the American woman, who looked at her confused before the dirty blonde haired, blue eyed girl yelped in surprise as Belarus flipped them over, and easily tied Amelia's hands to a bedpost, a grin on her face as she began to roughly pound America in the vagina. 

Surprisingly, Amelia came first, cum flowing out of her nethers and into Belarus's penis, and Natalya was sure that, if she hadn't blown her top, figuratively, she would have came first, possibly giving them the opportunity to be parents. 

Then she realized something-she wasn't able to hold it anymore. Belarus came, her fluids pouring into America's vagina and certainly past her cervix, and she was sure that maybe some semen had mixed with her curvaceous girlfriend's cum, and was now inside her. "That was...that was nice," Amelia said, exhaustion showing in her voice, and Belarus agreed. 

But she still wanted to be a parent.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belarus sat down as she registered what America had told her. They were gonna be parents. And suddenly, she had never been more nervous and scared in her entire life.

"Hey, umm, babe?" America asked. "May I speak to you?" 

"Sure!" Belarus answered happily. It _had_ been a few months since they'd had sex after all. 

"Privately," Amelia said, her sky blue eyes darting around. Her girlfriend hadn't ever really asked if they could speak privately before, Natalya noted, and her girlfriend seemed nervous. Still, she accepted, and the two patiently waited until all the nations had left the room-Canada, Belgium, Seychelles, and Ukraine being the last to do so-to talk. 

"Okay then," Belarus said, smiling at America, who was glancing around nervously. 

"I'm...I'm-" Amelia stuttered, her voice breaking nervously. 

"What, babe?" Natalya asked concerned. 

"I'm pregnant," America blurted out after a moment. Belarus sat down as she registered what America had told her. They were gonna be parents. And suddenly, she had never been more nervous and scared in her entire life. 

"Pr-pregnant?" She asked after a moment, and the American nodded. "That's-that's wonderful," Belarus said after a second. "This is a happy day for us. The happiest day in my life." America smiled, and gently pulled off her suit, revealing her distended abdomen. Belarus pressed her ear against the rounded out wall of flesh known as the abdomen. 

Her child was growing in America's womb. Her child. And she loved the American woman for giving her this opportunity.


End file.
